A Different Side
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: After Sunohara is thrown out into the mud by a restaurant, he is tended to by Misae. That night sees a new side of more than one person. One shot.


**A/N: Hey all! This is my first one-shot about Youhei Sunohara! I've always felt his character wasn't appreciated enough, and decided to give him a place in my library of works! This story takes place during Sunohara's junior year. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: CLANNAD is the property of Visual Art's/Key.**

"AAUUGHH!"

Sunohara landed with a thump as the door was slammed shut behind him. He lay there, slumped over in the mud, as thunder rumbled in the distance. Kicked out of another restaurant. He picked himself up, wiping mud off of his uniform and from his face. It did little to help. He spit some out of his mouth and sighed deeply, beginning the long walk back to his dorm room.

"The food was terrible there anyway," he muttered. He didn't know who he was trying to convince. Himself or the restaurant. It didn't matter anyway. The rain began to pour heavily as he trekked to the school. His hair stuck to the sides of his face. He had no umbrella. Sunohara opened the door to the dorm, and sloshed his way inside. Misae was sweeping the hallway, and come to see who it was.

"Sunohara…"

Sunohara ignored her and slowly made his way upstairs. Misae sighed and tugged Sunohara to the front desk. He just sat there, staring at the ground. Misae stood over him, examining the boy. She noticed some tears in his clothing, and the obvious mud.

"Sunohara, what happened to you?" she asked. She got no reply. Sunohara just hung his head lower, shivering slightly. Misae bit her lip. Sunohara was a pain, but he looked so pathetic. Her heart twisted for him. She put a hand on her face and picked him up out of the chair. "Come on."

She led him to the washroom. Sunohara silently allowed Misae to lead him, trudging all the way. Misae wondered what had happened to make Sunohara so complacent. She closed and locked the door, so they would not be disturbed. She grabbed a towel and told Sunohara to remove his shirt. When he made no move to take it off, she did for him. She briefly glanced at his toned body. Soccer had really done wonders for his figure. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head. She ran some hot water, and put the towel under it.

"Come here, Sunohara. Let's get you cleaned up," she said. Sunohara sat on the stool, drooping his body forward. Misae rubbed his back for him, cleaning the grime from the rain and mud. She felt his back muscles twitch at her touch, and briefly stopped, before resuming the scrubbing.

"Sunohara, please talk to me. What happened out there?" she asked.

Sunohara tensed, and relaxed.

"I…"

Misae paused, and moved so she could face him. She lifted his head. He stared at her through half-lidded eyes. They were so sad.

"I'm a failure," he whispered. There was so much hurt and defeat in his voice. Misae was hurting for this boy, as troublesome as he was. Delinquent or not, she couldn't bear to see him in so much pain. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're not a failure," she said, and wiped the grime from his face.

"I am. Just… look at me. I… I couldn't even keep my place on the soccer team…"

"That's their problem, not yours."

Sunohara sighed and slumped forward. Misae wrung out the towel and raked her fingers through Sunohara's hair. She clicked her tongue.

"You need to be more conscientious about your hair, Sunohara."

She doused his hair in warm water and combed a brush through it, cleaning the mud out. Sunohara said nothing, only sat there and allowed Misae to scrub him clean.

Misae handed Sunohara some sweats and a hoodie, and afforded him some privacy to change. When he came out, she led him to the sitting area. It was just after 1:00 AM. She sat in the armchair, and he plopped down onto the couch. He lay there, staring at the ceiling. Misae cleared her throat. He glanced at her.

"Sunohara, what's going on? Why were you covered in mud and why were your clothes torn? I want some answers."

Sunohara said nothing for a moment. He sighed.

"I… guess I owe you an explanation… after you went through the trouble to clean me up," he muttered. Misae sat back in the chair, and crossed her legs. Sunohara sat up, and slumped forward.

"I… my parents disowned me," he muttered. "They cut me off. They don't think I'll ever amount to anything."

Misae stared at him, shocked.

"Sunohara… I had no idea…"

He whipped his head.

"Of course you didn't! How could you, anyway?"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" she stuttered.

"Tch! It's not like it's your fault. I'm a loser. I do nothing but cause problems for everyone around me. It'd be better if I just disappeared."

 _Smack!_

Misae crossed the gap and slapped Sunohara across the cheek. He sat there, stunned, his right cheek stinging and bright red. Misae stood above him, hands on her hips, a stern look etched on her face.

"Enough of that, Youhei Sunohara! Delinquent or not, you have friends that love and care about you! I will not hear any more talk about this!" she chided.

"Misae…"

"Get up!"

Sunohara slowly stood, still in shock. Misae hugged him, sending a jolt down his spine. It was tender, affectionate. It eased his mind. He awkwardly put his arms around her, and conformed to the hug.

"Even if you're hurting, know that you can always come to me," she said quietly. "I will be there for you, Sunohara."

She let go of him.

"Thanks, Misae. You really helped me tonight."

She waved him off.

"It was nothing."

They awkwardly shook hands, and agreed not to speak of what occurred tonight to anyone.

"Tell Tomoya I said hi," she said. Sunohara said he would and returned to his room.

He was still shocked. He had seen a completely different side of Misae that night. And he was a little happier for it.


End file.
